


In The Family Way [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Genderswap, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things Gabriel learned while pregnant:</p><p>1. When you were pregnant everyone talked to you<br/>2. Pregnant women were automatically assumed to be innocent, naive and incapable of being rude or vulgar in any way (which confused Gabriel, considering the sex that would almost certainly have had to happen to get pregnant in the first place)<br/>3. No-one ever suspected the pregnant woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Family Way [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Family Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98335) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



> For notes on pronouns and angelic!genderswap see previous part

**Title:**  [In The Family Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/98335)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

 **Author:**  [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Reader:**  [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : General

 **Tags** : Genderswap, Pregnancy, Kid Fic

 **Summary** : 

Three things Gabriel learned while pregnant:

1\. When you were pregnant everyone talked to you   
2\. Pregnant women were automatically assumed to be innocent, naive and incapable of being rude or vulgar in any way (which confused Gabriel, considering the sex that would almost certainly have had to happen to get pregnant in the first place)   
3\. No-one ever suspected the pregnant woman

 **Duration:**  7:40 Minutes

 **Files:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5spyy87k2pmox12/%5BSPN%5D_In_The_Family_Way.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2c471k4y4wxy49g/SPN_-_In_The_Family_Way.m4b)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1odicz8c4yoao1/SPN_-_Family_Business.mp3)

 


End file.
